My Answer
by Kim Jong Soo 1214
Summary: Kai yang manja, dan Kyungsoo harus menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuknya. /EXO/KAISOO/Kai/Kyungsoo/Fluff/Oneshoot


.

.

OoO

.

 _Kim Kai - Do Kyungsoo_

.

 **My Answer**

.

 _©Kim Jong Soo 1214_

.

OoO

.

.

.

"Hyung~ kau sibuk?"

Kepala Kai menyembul dari balik pintu kayu yang setengah tertutup. Nadanya terdengar lemah dan sedikit serius.

Kyungsoo menoleh sekilas, kemudian kembali berkutat pada kertas dan bolpoin yang dia tumpu diatas paha, "Menghafalkan naskah, seperti biasa."

"Boleh aku masuk?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat satu alis dengan tidak merubah posisi, "Tumben sekali minta ijin."

Bahu mengedik, "Hanya ingin saja."

Segala peralatan yang ada didepannya ditaruh pada meja. Arah pandang Kyungsoo terbawa mengikuti langkah Kai yang berjalan kesofa panjang yang didudukinya. Kyungsoo merasa sedikit aneh. Bahkan ketika sudah berada disampingnya pun Kai belum juga bersuara. Tahu-tahu, laki-laki tan itu menarik lipatan kakinya supaya terjulur lurus. Menempatkan kepala dipahanya lalu memejamkan mata tanpa rasa berdosa.

"Kai?"

Kyungsoo memanggil.

"Hm?"

"Kamu sakit?"

"Tidak."

"Tidak enak badan?"

"Tidak."

Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening. Ia menundukkan kepala sebatas dada, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kai yang kembali terjaga. Hembusan napas hangat beradu, mengenai pipi bulat yang putih pucat.

"Mau aku cium?"

"Tidak usah, hyung."

Kyungsoo tidak benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya. Kai pun tahu jika itu hanya sebuah wacana. Kyungsoo bukan tipe orang yang suka menawarkan _skinship_ terlebih dulu. Termasuk pada dirinya sekalipun.

Mungkin itu salah satu alasan mengapa Kai suka sekali mencuri-curi kesempatan sepihak pada si mata bulat.

"Tuh 'kan kamu sakit! Iya, kan?" Kyungsoo menjerit, masih didepan wajah Kai.

Kyungsoo hanya asal menebak sebenarnya. Diagnosa yang tidak berdasar sebab dirinya sendiri kurang begitu tahu bagaimana ciri-ciri orang sakit jika hanya dilihat dari mata awam. Kyungsoo merasa aneh saja, apalagi tingkah Kai yang tidak biasa. Maksudnya, Kai tidak pecicilan seperti kebiasaanya.

"Tunggu aku bersiap, kita ke dokter sekarang."

Kyungsoo itu mudah gugup. Sifatnya pun sedikit keras kepala. Namun dari sekian banyak sifat Kyungsoo yang ajaib, semua orang tahu bahwa Kyungsoo itu perasa. Ia mudah khawatir. Lebih mengutamakan orang lain dari pada dirinya sendiri.

Contoh kecilnya saja, Kyungsoo akan marah kalau dirinya mendapati Kai tidur larut malam. Kyungsoo juga akan marah ketika dirinya mendapati Kai berlatih dari pagi sampai pagi lagi demi memperbaiki kualitas menarinya.

Tapi tetap, Kyungsoo akan marah kalau Kai melarang-larang kemauannya.

Meski begitu, Kai tetap tahu bagaimana cara mengatasi Kyungsoo. Ibaratnya, jika api dilawan dengan api maka akan semakin panas dan tak berujung. Perbedaan usia diantara mereka memang cukup terlihat, oleh sebab itu mereka dituntut untuk saling mengerti satu sama lain. Berpikir dewasa, dan mengalah adalah salah satu diantaranya. Kai pun tahu, seseringnya Kyungsoo marah, ia tetaplah orang yang tahu tempat. Maksudnya, Kyungsoo akan marah pada apa yang seharusnya ia marahi. Marahnya pun sesuai porsi. Tidak mengomel terus-terusan, atau mengungkit kembali kesalahan yang sudah pernah terjadi.

"Aku cuma mengantuk, hyung. Ingin tidur saja disini."

Kai menepuk pelan paha Kyungsoo yang dijadikannya bantalan.

"Kalau mengantuk kenapa tidak tidur dikamar?"

"Memangnya hyung pikir ini dimana?"

"Maksudku, kamarmu sendiri, Kai." Kyungsoo menyentil gemas dahi laki-laki itu.

"Dikamarku sedang ada Baek dan Chanyeol hyung. Mereka sangat berisik." Kai memperbaiki posisi kepalanya. Membuat gesekan pelan dari rambut dengan kulit paha Kyungsoo yang terlihat sebab celana selututnya yang tidak menjangkau.

"Kamu 'kan biang rusuhnya. Biasanya juga kamu senang kalau harus mengusili mereka." Kyungsoo mengangkat tangan, membawanya pada poni Kai yang menutupi dahi.

"Aku rindu padamu, hyung. Tidak mau pergi."

"Ish!" Kyungsoo sentil lagi dahi itu. Tidak terlalu kuat, tapi cukup untuk Kai tersenyum karenanya.

"Hyung…"

"Hm?"

"Kemarin aku melihatmu dengan WooBin Hyung pergi ke café di Gangnam." Kai melirik Kyungsoo sekilas.

"Lalu?"

Ada jeda sebentar, sebelum Kai kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Kyungsoo menghela napas. _Jadi Kai bersikap seperti ini karena hal itu?_

Jika Kai mengetahui sifat Kyungsoo dengan begitu cermat, maka Kyungsoo pun juga demikian. Ia selalu cepat tanggap dengan hal-hal semacam ini.

"Kamu mau tidur?" Kyungsoo bertanya begitu ia rasa Kai tidak lagi bergerak-gerak.

"Eng."

"Mau aku nyanyikan sebuah lagu?"

Kyungsoo memberi tawaran yang membuat Kai kembali membuka matanya.

"Lagu?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Tangannya kembali terangkat untuk menyentuh dahi Kai. Pelan-pelan, jarinya yang lentik menari disana, mengelus lembut. Sebuah tarikan napas yang begitu dalam terdengar. Kyungsoo, mulai bernyanyi.

Nan kanghae boyeodo  
utgo isseodo honjail ddaega manha  
Neul geogjeonghana eobseo boyeodo hal mali manha

.  
Cheom bon sungan neomuna kkeullyeoseo igeotjeogeot jaeji  
mothago marhaesseo

.  
The answer is you…  
My answer is you…

.

Nae modeungeol da boyeojwo bwasseo  
You are my everything, neomuhwagsinhaeseo.  
.

Dan pada akhirnya nada-nada lembut itu menghantarkan Kai pada mimpinya yang manis. Membiarkan Kyungsoo tersenyum oleh sifat manjanya.

.

.

.

End

.

.

.

A/n : Karena saya belum _mood_ publish Meanie, jadi larinya ke Kaisoo *plak!

Mohon maaf kalau ada kesamaan diksi, tema, dan jalan cerita dengan Fanfic lain. Karena cerita ini tercipta dari penggalan ide salah satu _reader_. Pas pertama kali baca saya langsung suka, jadi saya lanjutkan pakai diksi saya sendiri.

Btw, itu penggalan lagu-nya _**EXO (Suho, Baekhyun, D.O) – My Answer**_

Kalau mau baper, yuklah sama-sama :')

Review? Hukumnya wajib ya :D


End file.
